The Ball
by ronsprincess610
Summary: Me and my friend started writin this story 5 years ago. i just found it again and decided to work on it and twist some things. This is my first story on this sight so comments would be loved. this story revolves around Ron and my character Quin


Kiera and Harry were sitting together under a willow tree by the black lake When Harry spotted Ron and Quin walking towards them. Quin looked very upset and Kiera was concerned. Quin told them all that she had just broke up with her boy friend and she no longer had a date to the ball. Quin wouldn't have been so upset but she had already bought the dress tickets and everything. Quin felt so disappointed she was really looking forward to the ball and now she didn't even want to go. Sense Quin was so stubborn she hadn't even tried asking Ron sense they had broke up last year. Quin and Ron where still good friends, but Quin's heart still ached for him. Kiera told Quin that her only choice now would be one of the twins. Ron's felt anger and jealousy boil up inside him, yeah he already had a date but that didn't mean he wanted Quin to go with one of his brothers Quin glanced over and saw Fred trying to convince some unsuspecting first years to buy vomit drops. Quin quietly chuckled and began to walk towards him. Ron had half the mind to reach out and grab her arm; he wanted to tell her some weird lie to make her change her mind. When Quin reached Fred he could tell something was on her mind and he could also tell that he was going to be dragged into something else. Quin always had this sweet disposition which made it hard for anyone to say no to her. Fred new he had strong feelings for her, he knew he loved her like a sister, which made saying no that much harder. He looked at her and her half smile made him laugh.

"So what does the princess need now"

he said in a joking tone.

"Well there's this ball and well I don't have anyone to go with"

Quin glanced at the ground the whole time she spoke only looking up when she was done. Fred smirked at her and quin's face lit up.

'Well I guess I could go with you even though I think you could get anyone you want."

Quin grinned from ear to ear and jumped in his arms. Ron stood with his arms crossed and daggers in his eyes.

"You know you could have asked her."

Harry said in a matter of fact tone. He knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say because Ron stormed off muttering things like

"dirty git" and "he's my brother"

Harry and Kiera could see ears growing redder with every step.

* * *

When the morning of the ball game the school was buzzing, girls where walking up and down the corridors all talking about their dates and dresses, everyone sounded happy. Quin was excited but also unsure. Quin could feel the feelings for Ron resurfacing and she didn't know how she felt about that. Every time Ron saw Quin his heart seemed to break all over again and he didn't understand it. After the last class of the day every one ran to their common rooms everyone was anxious. The excitement in the air was impossible to ignore. Kiera helped Quin get ready. Kiera thought ahead and had already put a spell on her dress so the minute she put it on her jewelry would go on and her hair would go up with out doing anything. Quin's dress was a light purple strapless that was tight on the torso and puffed at the waist. Kiera decided so put Quin's hair in loose curls and put a spell on them so they wouldn't come out. Quin stood up and twirled in the mirror

"That should do it, I hope he likes it."

Quin said dreamily. Kiera looked at Quin and laughed.

"Your not talking about Fred are you?"

Quin blushed and bowed her head

"Well no. not really"

She choked tears started swimming in her eyes and she didn't understand, she didn't want to wipe them away because she didn't want Kiera to notice.

"I see the way you look at him, I can see the pain in your eyes"

Kiera sat down and looked at Quin. Quin could feel her gaze as she turned and looked in the mirror. Quin didn't understand she was sure she was over him. Ron was just her friend she had agreed to that. Ron would never be more then a friend ever again.

"You know, you're really beautiful he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Kiera said as she walked up beside Quin. Kiera's reflection smiled back at Quin and she couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in there room all dressed and nervous. Ron was sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"I don't think I want to go anymore"

Ron sounded depressed and like his mind was somewhere else. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and shut the door.

"So this is a Quin thing right?"

Harry said as he walked over and sat next to Ron on the bed. All Ron could do was think about how jealous he was, and how much he wanted to be the one Quin was getting ready for.

"I just don't understand I was fine before. This morning everything was normal but I just can't shake the feeling. I miss her like crazy bad. I didn't think I would ever feel this way again."

Ron sat with his head bowed and his hands clasped on his knees. Harry could hear the pain in his voice he just didn't know what to say. Harry remembered what is was like after Quin and Ron broke up. He remembered how hard it was on all of them and how he felt like he was in the middle of a war being pulled in every direction. Harry didn't want all that pain to come out again. He couldn't bare seeing Quin cry every day and hearing Ron cry every night, when he thought everyone was asleep. Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's hand.

"For all you know Quin could be getting dressed up for you. You know she doesn't have those kind of feelings for Fred."

Ron did know that Quin saw Fred as a brother but he felt relief wash over him when Harry said it. Ron stood up and they started walking down stairs. He was anxious but also worried. What if Quin found someone else to dance with. What if Quin already had someone else in mind. Ron's mind went completely blank when he saw her. She was so beautiful and she just glowed. When Quin smiled at him it took all his strength not to run over and kiss her. Just as Ron began to smile back Lavender stepped in front of him. Ron could see Quin's Smile fade as she walked out of the common room with Fred. Harry and Kiera.

"So Won Won are you ready to go"

Lavender said with a huge smile on her face as she intertwined her arm in his.


End file.
